GIR'S Great Day
GIR's eyes opened at 7:30 on Saturday morning. He smiled in glee. His little eyes shimmered with happy pukey doom as he spouted waffles from his little head. It had been a year since him and his " master", Zim, landed on the filthy mudball of a planet known as Earth. GIR was at least smart enough to know what day it was. It was also his birthday, the first one he had celebrated in many years. He sprinkled sprinkles on his waffles as he thought about it. He had the whole day planned out. First, he watch the Angry Monkey show. Second, he would party and open up his presents. Finally, he would eat his Take Over The World Berry cake with Zim. GIR rushed down the stairs, humming Happy Birthday to You. He wanted to share his happiness with Zim. GIR: MASTER! MASTER! I'M SO HAPPY!!! Zim: Yes, GIR, I know. You happy every day. Even with the Dib Monster hunting us like a lion chasing two elks. GIR: DUH, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK! BUT REMEMBER WHAT TODAY IS?!? DO YA?!? DO YA?!? Zim: GIR, it's Saturday. There is also something very specail today... GIR: YAY!!! I KNEW YOU WOULD REMEMBER, MASTA!!! I KNEW IT!!! Zim: ...Today is the day that we enslave Dib and his filthy monkey family and... are those waffles? GIR: Uh... yes. Zim rudely rushed pass GIR and took five of the six waffles, leaving GIR with only one. GIR's face immediantly turned from happy to sad. His antenna dropped, his eyes filling up with tears. GIR: But... is there... anything else going on? Zim: No, GIR. Nothing is going on today except OPERATION: DIB DESTRUCTION!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! GIR's mechanical heart sank. How could he, his own Master, forget about his robot's specail day? Feeling forgotten, GIR went upstairs, laying down in his bed for a while. He stared up at the ceiling, seeing his 2nd best friend, Minimoose. Minimoose: Sqeauk, meep meep blah? GIR: Yeah, Minimoosey. It is my birthday. But no one but you knows or remembers. GIR hugged Minimoose for a second, Minimoose laying by his side on the empty space of GIR's pillow. Minimoose was GIR's only real friend. Zim was just the master of them both. But to GIR, Zim was someone he would always trust, even if he stole his piggy and threw it in a portal once. But now, GIR wasn't sure he should trust Zim anymore. Gir sprinkled some sprinkles on some more waffles. Just thinking about it made him cry, something his master would never do. Meanwhile, downstairs, Zim was helping himself to the waffles he stole when he saw the calendar. Zim: Hmmmmmmmmm. Zim examined the calender closer, looking at a Saturday, circled with a red marker. Zim: See, I was right! It is... Hey, what's this? Under the words OPERATION: DIB DESTRUCTION, were the words, written by GIR, MY B-DAY! YAY!!! Zim rubbed his eyes to make sure he saw what he saw. But the words were still there. After about 10 minutes of saying " NOOOOOO!!!", Zim then started panicing some more. Zim: What am I going to do?!? I don't have a present, I didn't set up, I don't even have cake!!! What am I going to do?!? As Zim kept yelling, a mile away, a big headed boy heard everything. Dib: For once, Zim doesn't have to care. I mean, it's his worthless robot's birthday. Big whoop! And Operation: Dib Destruction? Really? He's tried so many times to do that! ???: What are you moaning about? I thought we were going to Bloaty's, Dib. Dad's waiting. Dib turned around to see his maniacly evil sister, Gaz. Great, he thought. Just who I need. Dib: Sorry, Gaz. I was just complaining about Zim. It's GIR's birthday, and Zim is worried. The thing is, he doesn't need to care for GIR. GIR is way more than useless. Gaz turned her head in confusion. What did all of that have to do Bloaty's? GIR,... he was wasn't useless. He was below average, sure. But GIR... he was specail. He had something in him that made him who he is, and Gaz was suprised no one saw that in him.Gaz, easy at hiding things, hid that fact from Dib. Gaz: Well, whatever. Let's go before I flush your Panda-Zilla doll down the toilet. Dib, once hearing that, immediantly stopped what he was doing and ran downstairs. Finally, something NOT to do with Zim! Zim soon stopped freaking out and thought. Category:GIR Unit Category:Pre planned fanfic Category:GAGR Category:Gag buster 70's stories Category:Gag buster 70's pages Category:Gag buster 70